1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to information security field, and more particularly to a password protection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Password protection is already widely used in daily life, such as for computer, mobile phones, automatic teller machines, etc. Usually, a combination of numbers and characters is used as a password. However, unauthorized users can use certain software to crack the password, thereby obtaining unauthorized access.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a password protected system to avoid password cracking.